Before The Dawn
by Major Dover111
Summary: His face was a handsome one. Blond hair that fell messily around his profile, long sculpted cheekbones, a narrow nose and frightening beautiful red eyes. The dark eyebrows, that set off the redness of his eyes, just added more drama to him.
1. Alice Prologue

**Authors Note:** I'm usually a humorous writer, especially when it comes to Twilight, but my friend wanted me to write a story about her favorite couple Alice and Jasper, iI can also admit, they are pretty cute,  
so here is my take on the whole Alice and Jasper relationship, through their history, meeting and future with the Cullens.

I'm not Stephnie Meyer and do not take any credit for her writing.

Enjoy, Read and Review :)

**~Major Dover**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Darkness. It's something I knew well. My whole human life was filled with it. Total, blank darkness. I have no memories of that past mortal life, no recollection of who I was. In place of where my family, friends and childhood rememberance should have been, there was only blankess and confusion. That first day I had awoke on wet grass, and by the smell of it, I predicted it had been freshly cut.

The wide gray clouds encompossed my vision as my eyes bounded skyward, the colors of the heavens told me it was about to release rain. I sat myself in an upright postion and glanced around at my surroundings. It seemed to be a clearing of some sort in a dense forest, with a shambled building not too far off in the distant. As I began to stand on my legs, I knew something wasn't right about me, my vision told me the old house was very close, but as if my eyes adjusted, it was now miles away.

I could smell everything, the uncoming onslaught of rain, and the stench of the city, but there was not any sight of a city for miles around. Even my hearing could pick up two little deer eating at a fern and a leaf falling off a tree some meters behind me. My body felt weightless, as if I could just float away, and my body seemed atronger than it should for someone of my height. My thoughts were all in a jumble now, how did I get here? Where was I before? But the biggest question I asked myself is, who am I?

Suddenly, as if the Earth had stopped, everything slowed down and my vision became hazy, almost like a fog. The face appeared to me first, it seemed to be a man, a soldier. His face was a handsome one. Blond hair that fell messily around his profile, long scultped cheekbones, a narrow nose and frightening beautiful red eyes. The dark eyebrows set off the redness of his eyes just added more lovely drama to his face.

And as soon as it came, the haze and the face disapperead. It left me shaken, I just had a vision. To be more precise, I just had a vision about a man I knew nothing about, in the middle of a field, with no recollection of how I got there and who I was. As I predicted the rain had started to fall from the gray sky, even though rain was suppose to be cold, my skin didn't react to it, I was still the same temperture I was when I woke up. Feeling very unsettled, I made my away across the field, my goal to reach the building in the distance.

As my feet padded the ground, I felt very light, I increased my speed to a run, in several seconds, I had reached the house. I took a look back and saw I had least ran three miles by my take. Three miles in a couple of seconds? I must be imagining this. No humanly possible way I could have achieved that speed. As I turned my head forward I took in the image of the house. It's shingles were falling off, the paint was slowly peeling away and some of the windows even had cracks in them. It looked almost abandoned, if not for the freshly cleaned laudnrey out on the line beside me. I stood there for a moment pondering If I should knock. what would I tell the resident? I didn't know who I was, or how I got here? I didn't have because a firgure appeared infron of the rusty old door.

The body was that of a female, a little curvy with a brown dresscoat and tattered shoes. She spoke in a motherly voice "Can I help you dear?"

I took in her face, she was aged, premature lines and wrinkles told the stories of how many years she lived.

I cleared my throat, "I'm not sure where I am ma'am, could you please give me the name of this place?"

The sound of my own voice startled me, it was high pitched and almost musical. It seemed to startle the old lady too, for she came closer with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh my" she said softly "Your truly a sight aren't you honey?"

I looked down at my clothes, it hadn't occured to me that what I was wearing might set off some alarm, I was dressed in a dirty white gown with some ripped pieces here and there.

"Oh, well I uh..." but I never finished. The wind has lightly picked up and blew to me some of the womans scent. It was delicious. Almost mouthwatering. I don't know how it happened, but in mere seconds I was right infront of the old woman, she only began to look frightned as I dug my teeth into her neck.

My body knew what it wanted and it acted on its own accord. The blood dripping into my mouth should have digusted me, the old womans terrible screams should have frightened me, but it didn't. As I drunk deeply from the woman, an animalistic feeling was bubbling up inside, the thrill of the red liquad saturating my mouth was almost...pleasurable.

I drew my mouth back, the blood dripping a trail down my dress. The old womans body lay, still,on the ground. The animal insitnct that was there, was now gone. Replaced with it was digust and horror. what had I done? I just slaughtered an old woman and drank her dry.

I wasn't human. I was a monster. A bloodthirsty monster. I peered down at my dress and saw the blood soaking through it,the blood of my victim. I needed to get out of here, I couldn't even look at the woman, with my feet leading me, I ran as fast as I could into the woods and out of sight, the smell of her blood still lingering in the damp air.

"""""""""""""""""""""

I tried my hardest.

Look for Jaspers prologue in the next chapter.

**Major Dover**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories, they are very humorous. **


	2. Jasper Prologue

Authors Note: Next part in my story. I hope I'm not messing up Alice and Jasper too much for you fans. This is dedicated to my loving friend Brittany, who wanted me to write me view on Alice and Jasper

Enjoy, Review if you like

**~Major Dover**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I spent my whole vampire life feeling others emotions, their anger, resentment, sadness, lust and such others. Vampires and human emotions don't differ all that much, Vampires still feel pain and love just like the next creature, the only difference between human and vampire emotion is the amount. Since vampires are, by nature, stronger, we can love stronger and hate stronger just because we are stronger.

Most vampires don't ever feel love, just lust, and that is a clouded emotion tonight in the barn. The newborns are growing restless, with sexual urges and an even stronger urge, blood. Our main substance that keeps our kind alive. The tingle in the back of our throat that makes go wild with thirst. It's a sad fact about this immortal life. Newborns have the blood lust worst of all, which is why it's so hard for me to control them on nights like this, they haven't fed in days, one more and there will be an all out frenzy.

I'm even feeling a little drained myself. I slouch against a wooden board and watch two newborns fight with each other, it's their way of releashing their emotions. I see Marcus, the larger of two, easily take down Josep, a smaller newborn, who was only turned at age sixteen. A pang of sadness shoots through me as I watch Josep struggle, he won't last long in this army, not if Maria has anything to do with it. Maria, my sire, our leader, is only interested in keeping these new vampires for a year, after that, they are disposed of.

Joseps time will be shorter, I can already tell, he is not as skilled as the others and his height serves as a great disadvantage to him. No, Maria will probably order him to be exuectued tonight. I only hope it's not myself she orders to carry out the murder.

"Jasper, my love, you are looking rather peckish" a seductive voice whispers from behind me, I do not need to turn around to know it's Maria.

"We have not hunted in days, I'm not the one who should be your main concern" my voice, kind as usual, was laced with an air of impaitence.

Maria could sense this as she turned me around and placed her hands on my pale cheeks.

"Are you growing impatient my love, perhaps I shall grab a tasty human for us to dine upon?" the tone of her voice, purring with pleasure of killing a human, made me flinch inwardly.

I've fed on numerous amounts of humans, more than I care to count, but unlike the rest of the vampires, I can feel what they are feeling the moment before I sink my teeth into them. A downfall of being an empath.

"You should attend to the other vampires first, they are the ones who are going insane with thirst" I spoke softly. Maria wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a hard kiss on my mouth.

There was always that tingle of lust between Maria and me, but never anything deeper. For the first couple of years I had deluded myself into thinking she really loved me, but, in terms, she only wanted me for battle purposes. Nothing more. And when I had run my course, I would be disposed of too.

I felt her try to deepen our kiss, I pulled away, it was always the same, she would dangle herself infront me, a sexual conquest, and I would do as she ordered. A cat and mouse game.

"What do you want from me Maria?" I spoke with calmness, but an underlying hurt emotion bubbled just underneath it.

Maria, with her black hair falling gracefully over her shoulders, turned her red eyes up to mine.

"Oh, Jasper" she laughed, trailing her fingers down my back "You already know don't you?" I glanced in Joseps direction, then back to Maria. It was obvious what her next order would be.

"Some of the vampires just aren't going to cut it" she spoke softly "They must be rid of, you know what to do"

The sun was falling quickly from the sky as I thought of the horrific deed I must perform this night. Maria had slithered from my side and to another vampire, I caught Josep grinning at me. I tried my best to smile back, but it wouldn't come. The ppor lad didn't know what was coming to him, and I must be the one to carry it out.

Maria moved her eyes from me to Josep, her emotions swiriling around me, she wanted it to be done, and done soon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yes, folks, I am writing a serious story.

I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't wanna be and blah blah

Viva La Glittertits and all that.

Look for my next chapter soon.

~Cia

**Major Dover**


	3. Alice's Quest pt 1

I'm bbaccckkkk, and ready to write!

Reviews are always appreciated!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I ran until the sky grew dark, until I knew I was hidden beneath the blackness of the night. My white gown, now stained with blood of the woman was windblown from my journey. I had to get rid of it to keep from raising suspicion if I ran into another human. The thought of running into another person made my stomach tie in knots, would I do the same horrible act I did to that poor old woman? It became clear to me I needed to stay away from civilization until i had figured what I'd become.

The forest around me was thick enough to shade me and the night just added another blanket of invisibilty to my figure. Even if something or someone came about thry wouldnt be able to see me, and perhaps I could run away in time before that terrible yet beautiful smell hit my nostrils.

I perched myself on a rock overlooking a well lighted city, my ears picked up alot of noise, the usual hustle and bustle I suppose you would expect. I was vaguely aware of a metal piece on my gown, as my fingers brushed the texture there seemed to be someting carved on it. I brought the piece into my vision, it was old and worn but my eyesight was powerful enough to pick up the name written on it. Alice.

.Alice. I had to suppose that was my name, or at least what they called me, wherever I was before I woke up. At least I now knew one thing about my relatively blank life, but yet, many questions remained unanswered.

My vision had become hazy again and it was as if I was transported in my head to a beautiful house, in a secluded woods. There was 2 females and 3 males, all with golden eyes, a family I suppose. They were all beautiful creatures, pale skin and those golden eyes. The blonde female was the most striking, a perfect image of the male fantasy, I suppose. Standing beside was one of the biggest men I had ever seen, he was musclear and had a head of dark hair. They were laughing with ease, and by the way they stared at each other, I could assume they were partners.

My eyes landed on a tall blonde man next, he was handsome, and in his twenties I guessed, by the way he stood infront of the rest, I assumed he was the head of the house, a pretty brunttete flanked, a motherly look in her eyes as she stared at the others. Then there was another boy, he seemed to be younger, a messy crop of red and brown hair, less musclear than the others, his eyes seemed to be missing what others held.

The house started to blur and I knew it was ending, these visions, I wondered if I had them all of my life.

The vision had made me slightly dizzy, or maybe it was because I started to feel that prickle in te back of my throat.

I pushed that unpleasant thought into the back of mind, and turned my gaze back into the city, I sighed.

I was a complete mystery, I didn't know where to go or even if I had family left, surely, if I was lost they would have put up some kind of poster, or maybe I'd been gone too long that they gave up.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, my body heaved tearless sobs, but I didn't taste the salty water that was suppose to drip from my eyes.

My head kept telling me someting about me wasn't right, and I didn't believe it until I saw the red, the red in the reflection.

My eyes, my eyes were a scarlet red, the puddle of water was not telling any lie. My small pale face, a short crop of black hair and the red eyes.

I wasn't human. Not at all.


End file.
